Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth
| language = English | budget = | preceded_by = Hellbound: Hellraiser II | followed_by = Hellraiser: Bloodline | website = | amg_id = 146406 | imdb_id = 0104409 | imdb_rating = 5.5 | tagline = What began in Hell, will end on Earth. | imagecat = Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth | wiki = hellraiser }} Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth is a film released September 11 1992, directed by Anthony Hickox. It is the third film in the Hellraiser series and the first to be made outside of the United Kingdom. Plot After the confrontation in Hellraiser II, the Cenobite named Pinhead is trapped, along with the puzzle box, amongst the writhing figures and distorted faces etched into the surface of an intricately carved pillar - The Pillar of Souls. The pillar is bought by the rich and spoiled J.P. Monroe (Kevin Bernhardt), owner of a popular nightclub called The Boiler Room. An ambitious young television reporter, Joey Summerskill (Terry Farrell), slowly begins to learn about Pinhead and the mysterious puzzle box. She is introduced to the pain the box can bring when she views a teenage club-goer being ripped apart by the box's chains in a hospital emergency room. She tracks the box and a young woman named Terri (Paula Marshall) to The Boiler Room, from which Terri and her boyfriend had stolen the puzzle box. Through video tape interviews with Kirsty Cotton recovered from the Channard Institute, Joey and Terri learn about the demonic Cenobites and the power of the Lament Configuration, the only means of sending Pinhead back to Hell. Pinhead remains dormant until one night several hooked chains shoot out of the pillar and rip into one of the club members Monroe had recently slept with. After killing her she is absorbed and her face appears on the pillar. Pinhead convinces Monroe to bring him club members so he can feed on their blood and be freed from the pillar. Now more dangerous than ever before, since he has been separated from his human self - a World War I British Army officer named Elliot Spenser - and is simply the manifestation of Elliot's dark side, no longer under the control of Hell and purely out to cause chaos and destruction. After slaughtering everyone in the Boiler room Pinhead creates several new cenobites such as CD cenobite, Terry cenobite, Camera-head, Barbie cenobite, and JP cenobite(Pistonhead). Pinhead seeks to destroy the puzzle box so he need never return to Hell again. As time runs short, Joey must think of a plan to bring Pinhead and his newly created Cenobites back to the realm of Pinhead's human self (who sacrifices himself to reunite with Pinhead and save the world), or else doom both herself and the mortal world to an eternity of pain and suffering. Cast *Terry Farrell as Joey Summerskill *Paula Marshall as Terri / Skinless Sandy / Dreamer Cenobite *Kevin Bernhardt as JP Monroe / Pistonhead Cenobite *Doug Bradley as Pinhead / Captain Elliot Spencer *Ken Carpenter as Daniel "Doc" Fisher / Camerahead Cenobite *Peter Atkins as Rick the Barman / Barbie Cenobite *Eric Willhelm as CDhead Cenobite *Aimee Leigh as Sandy *Ashley Laurence as Kirsty Cotton (video cameo) *Brent Bolthouse as CeeDee the DJ *Peter Boynton as Joey's Father *Ron Norris as Douglas the Bouncer *Clayton Hill as The Priest *Anthony Hickox as Soldier 2 Soundtrack #Motörhead - Hellraiser #Ten Inch Men - Go With Me #Material Issue - What Girls Want #Electric Love Hogs - I Feel Like Steve #Triumph - Troublemaker #KMFDM - Ooh La La #Tin Machine - Baby Universal #Armored Saint - Hanging Judge #Soup Dragons - Divine Thing #House of Lords - Down, Down, Down #Motörhead - Hell On Earth #The Chainsaw Kittens - Waltzing With a Jaguar External links * * Category:1990s Category:1992 Category:Anthony Hickox Category:Hellraiser Category:Sequel Category:Supernatural Category:Sequels Category:1992 films Category:B-Movies